List of Claymores
Nicknames are placed in parentheses. Number 1 *Alicia - (Dead/Awakened/Killed by Priscilla) *Teresa (of the Faint Smile) - (Dead/Killed by Priscilla) *Rosemary - (Dead/Awakened/Killed by Teresa) *Hysteria (the Elegant) - (Resurrected/Awakened/Dead (First death: Killed by Rosemary; Second death: Killed by Cassandra)) *Luciela (of the South) - (Merged with Rafaela/Awakened/In stasis with Priscilla and Clare) *Roxanne (of Love and Hate) - (Resurrected/Awakened/Dead (First death: Unknown cause; Second death: Killed by Cassandra)) *Cassandra (the Dust Eater) - (Resurrected/Awakened (First death: Killed by Roxanne and other Claymores)) *(The Three-Armed) Licht - (Dead) *(The Heavy-Bladed) Chloe - (Dead) *Sistina (the Divine Oracle) - (Dead) *Lutecia (the Universal) - (Dead) *Riful (of the West) - (Dead/Awakened/Killed by Priscilla) *Isley (of the North) - (Dead/Awakened/Killed by Abyssal eaters) Number 2 *Beth - (Dead/Awakened/Killed by Priscilla) *Priscilla - (Awakened/In stasis with the Destroyer and Clare) *(Quicksword) Irene - (Assumed dead) *Rosemary - (Dead/Awakened/Killed by Teresa) *Roxanne - (Resurrected/Awakened/Dead (First death: Unknown cause; Second death: Killed by Cassandra)) *Rafaela - (Merged with Luciela/Awakened/In stasis with Priscilla and Clare) *(Wild Horse) Octavia - (Awakened/May heve been in Riful's Generation) *(Fresh Blood) Agatha - (Dead/Awakened/Killed by 7 Survivors of the North) *Rigardo (the Silver-Eyed Lion King) - (Dead/Awakened/Killed by Clare) Number 3 *Audrey - (Deserted) *(God-Eye) Galatea - (Deserted) *Irene - (Assumed dead) *(Muscular) Sophia - (Dead/Killed by Priscilla) *Dauf - (Dead/Awakened/Killed by Priscilla) Number 4 *(Blood Eye) Miata - (Deserted) *(Rippling) Ophelia - (Dead/Awakened/Killed by Clare) *Sophia - (Dead/Killed by Priscilla) *(Stormwind) Noel - (Dead/Killed by Priscilla) *Chronos - (Awakened/Isley's Generation) Number 5 *Rachel - (Deserted) *Rafaela - (Merged with Luciela/Awakened/In stasis with Priscilla and Clare) *Noel - (Dead/Killed by Priscilla) *Elda - (Unknown/Mentioned but never Revealed) *Roxanne - (Resurrected/Awakened/Dead (First death: Unknown cause; Second death: Killed by Cassandra)) *Elizabeth - (Death is presumbed to be by Roxanne's hands) Number 6 *Renee - (Presumed dead) *(Phantom) Miria - (Deserted/Survivor of the Northern Campaign) *Hilda - (Dead/Awakened/Killed by Miria) *Elda - (Unknown/Mentioned but never Reveald) *Lars - (Awakened/Isley's generation) Number 7 *(Winged) Anastasia - (Deserted) *Eva - (Killed in the North prior to the Northern Campaign) Number 8 *Dietrich - (Deserted) *(Windcutter) Flora - (Dead/Killed by Rigaldo) *Miria - (Deserted/Survivor of the Northern Campaign) Number 9 *Nina - (Deserted) *Jean - (Sacrificed to pull Clare back from Awakening) *Neideen - (Death is presumbed to be by Roxanne's hands) Number 10 *Raftela - (Deserted) Number 11 *Undine (of the Twin Swords) - (Dead/Killed by Rigaldo) *Roxanne - (Resurrected/Awakened/Dead (First death: Unknown cause; Second death: Killed by Cassandra)) Number 13 *Veronica - (Dead/Killed by Rigaldo) Number 14 *Cynthia - (Deserted/Survivor of the Northern Campaign) Number 15 *Nike - (Deserted) *Deneve - (Deserted/Survivor of the Northern Campaign) Number 17 *Eliza - (Dead/Killed in the Northern Campaign) *Miria - (Deserted/Survivor of the Northern Campaign) Number 18 *Lily - (Dead/Killed in the Northern Campaign) Number 20 *Queenie - (Dead/Killed in the Northern Campaign) Number 22 *Helen - (Deserted/Survivor of the Northern Campaign) Number 24 *Zelda - (Dead/Killed in the Northern Campaign) *Roxanne - (Resurrected/Awakened/Dead (First death: Unknown cause; Second death: Killed by Cassandra)) Number 27 *Emelia - (Dead/Killed in the Northern Campaign) Number 30 *Wendy - (Dead/Killed in the Northern Campaign) Number 31 *Tabitha (The Dark Silver Eye) - (Deserted/Survivor of the Northern Campaign) *Uranus - (Death is presumbed to be by Roxanne's hands) Number 32 *Katea - (Dead/Awakened/Killed by Dauf) Number 35 *Pamela - (Dead/First to be killed in the Northern Campaign) *Roxanne - (Resurrected/Awakened/Dead (First death: Unknown cause; Second death: Killed by Cassandra)) *Cassandra's Friend - (Dead) Number 36 *Claudia - (Dead/Killed in the Northern Campaign) Number 37 *Natalie - (Dead/Killed in the Northern Campaign) Number 39 *Karla - (Dead/Killed in the Northern Campaign) Number 40 *Yuma - (Deserted/Survivor of the Northern Campaign) Number 41 *Matilda - (Dead/Killed in the Northern Campaign) Number 43 *Juliana - (Dead/Killed in the Northern Campaign) Number 44 *Diana - (Dead/Killed in the Northern Campaign) Number 47 *Clarice - (Deserted) *Clare - (Deserted/Survivor of the Northern Campaign/In stasis with Priscilla and the Destroyer) Category:Characters